Hálloeua Drighta Däesha
Early Life Hálloeua Däesha was born in Molöna Cöra on the Biblycal Jungle to chieftans Röevèm Tèymra Däesha and Syndäss Däesha. Meeting Limearya Elloprise On 7/20/205,159 YA at age 14, Hálloeua Drighta Däesha met Limearya Ellopríse, in Xylliarr, Biblycal. The Bybs were impressed with Limearya's vocabulary and her message. The two cultures hadn't fought in many millennia and they were looking forward to modernization. Limearya and Halloeua became fast friends, and the two travelled around the Biblycal Jungle for over a year, before setting in motion their plan to visit Nëon. Meeting Cahsahr'tra Limearya, Halloeua and 6 Biblycal sailors, traveled to the Horses's Jaw, Capryka, and then set off to Nëon in early 205,161. On 2/13/205,161 YA, they reached Töndases, Vikiran, in the western shores of Nëon. Limearya Elloprise and Hálloeua Drighta Daesha met Cahsahr’Tra Sedeshämora and the leadership of Vikiran. Cahsahr, daughter of the Governess of Frer'sha, quickly fell in with the other girls. In passing, Limearya mentioned how Halloeua and she had the same birthday. Cahsahr inquired what the day was, only to be shocked that it was her birthday as well. The three were stunned silent, knowing this was a sign from Mo. They all joined hands, pledging sisterhood, and peace and prosperity for their civilizations, together. Personal Life By age 14, she had begun to choose between suitors to marry, before settling on Errandole Drighta, after taking advice from Limearya. She married him at age 16, and had her first child, Hidyran Däesha at age 17. She had a daughter, Faläenei Däesha at age 20. Hálloeua's second daughter, Elaweyna Däesha's parentage has had some debate, Hálloeua and Errandole were rumored to have an open relationship, and Elaweyna's skintone was noticeably lighter than her siblings. The kind-hearted girl was beloved by her mother, but Errandole was noticeably colder towards this child. Hálloeua's next child, Wynahzzi Däesha was born 205,180. Lastly, she had one more child in 205,193 at age 49, a boy named Kaelyxas. Death and Legacy The Asrykoans, traditionalist Daruungs were against this movement, favoring the separation the cultures had before. On 4/12/205,208 YA, Asrykoans leaders organized a coup that happened across the world where the three woman resided. First of which occurred when 80 Asrykoanian soldiers attacked and killed Cahsahr’Tra Sedeshämora. Hálloeua knew her death was near after quickly hearing the attack upon Cahsahr, and set into motion a plan she had had, an ancient Byb Klíss trick, in which one surrenders their physical structure, and their kliss soul travels through time, to restructure itself some time in the future. Asrykoans climbed to the cliff Halloeua set up this ritual, and with parting words, she performed it. Halleoua disintegrated and only some dust, later tested to be comprised of her vaporised clothes, remained. For decades onwards, the Bybs anticipated Halleoua's return, however one hundred thousand years have passed and many believe she will never return and is permanently deceased. The Asrykoans afterwards approached Limearya Ellopríse in Capryka City, where she would later kill herself instead of suffer through imprisonment, so she could share the same fate as her sisters. Gallery Halloea.png|Hálloeua's offical portrait, '174 Halloeua Drighta Daesha.png|a rendering of Halloeua, age 43 IMG_4963 (13).jpg|Halloeua and kliss demonstration halloeua zbrush.jpg|Halloeua rendering halloeua vanity 1.png|Halloeua statue halloeua vanity 2.png|Halloeua statue close up h.jpg|Halloeua age 17 Three pillars selfie 1.png|Group photo of Limearya, Halloeua, and Cahsahr Three pillars selfie 2.png|Second group photo of Limearya, Halloeua, and Cahsahr halloeua reach.png|Halloeua and kliss IMG_4963 (11).jpg|Halloua age 23 07-07-18_6-01-52 PM.png|Halloeau and Errandole's wedding 10-05-18_11-14-48 PM.png|Elaweyna's 4th birthday 10-07-18_4-51-44 PM.png|On Hidyran's 13th birthday 10-07-18_4-47-58 PM.png|Meet up of the three families 10-07-18_4-02-50 PM.png|Hálloeua about to give birth to Wynahzzi three pillars 90's.png|The Three Pillars in a 90's AU Category:Moobish Category:Historical Category:Character Category:Biblycal Category:Deceased